User blog:AlbertVis/The Schradian Order
Chapter 1 The wind was a soft gentle breeze. It swept up from the bay below the rolling hill and became cool from travelling over the water. The wind swept by a small hut, hidden in the shade of a large tree. The hut was made of a large Aptonoth Hide stretched across the roof to protect from rain. The sides were stretched Kelbi hides which were pinned to four large monster bones. The door was a Jaggi hide, small, but it proved effective to keep any unwanted creatures out. In front of the hut, Vince stood looking over the bay. He grabbed his bag, and walked to the West, off into the woods that sprawled across the tiny island. Vince is an orphan. His parents were high ranking hunters in the Guild before they were killed. They were assigned to negotiate peace with some officials from a new emrging power, called the Schradian Order. His parents went off on a sport hunt with two of the Order's high ranking hunters. The group went off to kill a Barroth. When the ship they had taken returned only the Order's officials were on board. The two claimed they were ambushed by a Diablos and Vince's parents killed, but few believed them. After this incident, the guild began to fall from its glory. The Order appealed to many hunters because they did not regulate hunts, they allowed anyone to hunt anything and not pay any fee. The Guild became in conflict of the Order and confronted them. The Order, which is based out of the former Castle Schrade, declared war. The Order had now outnumbered the Guild's forces by 5 to 1. The two sides fought many battles between each other, but the most widely known, was at Guild's Fall. The Guild was losing every battle, the last of their soldiers stood at the Revron Plains. The Order had fully surrounded their forces and closed in. The battle lasted less than an hour, and not a single guild member was left standing. After their victory, the Order spread throughout the world, having their hunters and soldiers completely wipe out any monster larger than smaller minion creatures as they are called. With this completed, they would never fear any other power rising against them. They did not completely extinct all of the monster population, but pushed them very deep into territory unfamiliar to everyone. People were no longer under the Order's promises. Only their chosen hunters could hunt, and only they could have weapons. Vince began walking into the woods and found what he was looking for. Down a small Kelbi trail there was a large wall of stone with some small cracks scattered throughout it. This wall stood nine feet high and was in a circular shape. Vince grabbed his pickaxe out from his bag and began mining. After a few swings he picked up his loot, a few stones, four iron ore pieces, and two disk stones. He walked back down the Kelbi trail and looked for the main town road. Once he found it, he walked down towards Lorne Village. He couldn't stay anywhere in the village, Order forces came there once every week to look for any signs of treason. Luckily, Vince was known throughout the village and they welcomed him. Down in the village, Vince knew exactly what today's haul meant. He was finally ready to make his first bowgun. He had been trying to get more Disk Stones for weeks and he finally got his last two. As Vince walked over the last hill Lorne Village came into sight. A small isolated village, it consisted of perhaps twenty buildings, a blacksmith, a tavern, and an abandoned guild hall. The blacksmith was only hired by the Order for weapons and by the townspeople for farming or fishing equipment. As Vince came to the town's gate something different caught his eye. The workshop where the blacksmith worked was bordered up. Vince quickly ran over to read the piece of paper on the old door. "The Order has taken the blacksmith working here to another Order outpost. This shop is now closed until further notice." Vince's heart sank. His big day to get his first weapon was now a day of disappointment. However, Vince looked down the sheet to a smaller section. It read: "Dear Vince, I am leaving with the Order, they are no longer coming back to Lorne Village. I've left the forge or you to work at and a gift for you in our special spot. I wish you the best of luck. Mac" Vince quickly ran around to the back door and found it open. He went inside and found the shop exactly the same as he had last seen it. The forge was intact, there were piles of materials spread all around, and all the tools were still hanging in there spots. He walked over to the only cabinet in the shop and pulled the book named Forging if your a Master. Vince watched as the book snapped back into place and a secret shelf opened up at the bottom. Vince's eyes opened very wide from what was hidden inside. Inside were plans, for farming equipment, fish hooks and harpoons, and the one that caught his interest, plans for a basic Light Bowgun, known as the Chain Blitz. Category:Blog posts